


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 6 - Consensual

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has to deal with people’s reactions, and they take a leap forward in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 6 - Consensual

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth in the sequel series to The Senator’s Son

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 6 - Consenusual  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2811  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce as to deal with people’s reactions and they take a leap forward in their relationship.  
Authors note: Part of The Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

~*~

Bruce strolled into the gentleman’s club in Metropolis. Clark was finishing some errands and Bruce had suggested they meet at the club. Clark hadn’t been sure if he wanted to come here but Bruce was determined that every aspect of their lives should be part of their relationship.

He caught the stares that came his way as he made his way to the main lounge. He knew they were judging him but who were they to judge him. Bruce was quite certain that many members of this club past and present had had their fair share of the pleasures of manly flesh. Many had attended elitist boys schools where experimenting was rife. Bruce wondered how many were still in the closet. Bruce felt sorry for them. They had obviously never found someone who made facing public opinion worthwhile. 

They definitely had never met anyone like Clark Kent. Bruce smiled triumphantly to himself at his own good fortune and found himself a seat on a highly polished leather chesterfield chair. As he sat down, he greeted the men nearest to him, “Good afternoon gentlemen.”

One looked up from his paperwork and nodded, “Wayne.”

The other downright blanked him.

Bruce shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m just waiting for my better half. He’s meeting me here.”

The ignorant one muttered, “It’s a disgrace.”

“What was that Mr Haversham?” Bruce prodded.

Mr Haversham looked down his nose at him. “I said you are a disgrace it shouldn’t be allowed.”

Bruce smirked. “I know you’ve probably been hiding out in this club for decades but the world has moved on without you Mr Haversham.”

“Maybe the world has, but this is a gentleman’s club and you Mr Wayne are a pervert.”

Bruce had the greatest desire to punch the old fart but instead he chuckled. “Oh but I do love partaking in those perversions Mr Haversham that hard male body, those strong male hands, that big hard…” He stopped midsentence and licked his lips. “…Oh but I guess it’s been many years if ever since you could have been described like that.”

Mr Haversham picked himself up off his chair and blustered, “I shall not listen to such vulgarity and I shall speak to the chairman.”

Bruce called out, “Say hello to Bob for me and send my commiserations to Mrs Haversham.”

Once Mr Haversham had marched away and left, Bruce turned to the other fellow. “I apologize for any awkwardness. That guy just wound me up.”

The man looked up from his report that he was studying. “Don’t worry about it, the old bore deserved what he got.” and then he went back his report.

~*~

A little while later two business associates the ones from the Daily Planet buyout arrived. One had a copy of the Daily Planet tucked under his arm. When they saw him, they came over. One slapped him on the shoulder. “Hey Wayne, you old dog you. You let us think you had a hot babe on the go…”

Bruce was thankful he didn’t have to deal with another Haversham. He chuckled but said candidly, “Oh but I do.”

“Well I guess you must think that. After all that must be the real reason you were so insistent about buying the Planet wasn’t it?”

Bruce didn’t reply he just shrugged nonchalantly.

The one with the newspaper unfolded it and studied it. Then he turned it around revealing Jimmy’s photographs of Clark and Bruce in the society section. One was of the sweeping kiss and the other was the first one taken when Bruce kissed Clark’s hand. The guy chuckled. “I don’t see it but then I’ve always liked the honeys.”

Bruce tilted his head. “Everyone to their own taste Brendan.”

Brendan sat himself down and lounged back in his chair. “So tell me Bruce is it like some gay version of the hot secretary thing. You know he takes off his glasses and then he’s like some sort of Greek god or something?”

Bruce couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped him at the irony. “Or something.”

At that moment, he glanced at the doorway and saw Clark hesitating there. He could see him weighing up the situation should he do the shy and nervous routine or not. Bruce decided for him, in a situation like this they needed to show people what he saw in him. 

Bruce stood up and Clark entered the lounge fully and approached him. Bruce welcomed him smoothly, “Hello Darling.” He gave him a small peck on the cheek. No grand gestures just a normal couple saying hello. 

Clark gave him a small smile in return. “Hello Dear.”

Bruce motioned to their companions. “Clark, these are two of my business associates Brendan and Gregory. Gentlemen, this is Clark my partner.”

Clark adjusted his glasses. “It is nice to meet you both.”

Brendan nodded “Nice to meet you too, Clark.”

Gregory gave Clark the once over. “Bruce tells us you’re a handful Clark.”

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce. He just smirked in response. Clark licked his lips and smiled at Gregory. “Is that right? Well I like to think I’m a bit more than that.”

Bruce volunteered, “Actually that’s what I said.”

Clark turned his attention back to Bruce and held his gaze. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Bruce licked his lips “Everywhere…?”

“Huh-huh, as long as you’re a good boy.”

Brendan broke their attention away from each other. “Nah I get it now. It’s not the hot secretary it’s the naughty school ma’am thing.”

Bruce chuckled, “Maybe it’s a little bit of both.”

~*~

They pulled up outside the Metropolitan Hotel. The valet rushed to take the car. The concierge met them as Bruce and Clark entered the lobby. “Good evening Mr Wayne.” he turned to Clark “…and you too Mr Kent. We hope you are having a pleasant stay here at the Metropolitan.”

The one thing you could always count on when you paid for the best, you always got the best treatment. Although Bruce could not detect any false manners from this man, which was always pleasing. “Thank you, we are.” 

They approached the reception desk. The receptionist asked, “How can I be of service Mr Wayne?”

“Can you have breakfast delivered in the morning and make sure we are not to be disturbed until then.”

The woman smiled politely at them. “Certainly Mr Wayne Mr Kent.”

Clark gave her amiable smile. “Good evening.”

She returned the smile. “Good evening Sir.”

They left the desk, and made their way over to the elevator and called for it. While they waited, Clark smiled and chuckled. Bruce asked “What…?”

Clark revealed, “They’re talking about us.”

Bruce looked around behind them, and saw the receptionist and another female employee standing together whispering and looking at them. Bruce raised an eyebrow and turned back to Clark. “What are they saying, nothing bad I hope?”

Clark gave him a rare smug smile. “No they’re discussing how good looking we are. What a waste it is for two such handsome men being together. One of them said she wouldn’t mind a threesome with us. The other said she’d be happy just to watch us.”

Bruce grinned, “We are a fine looking pair aren’t we?”

The elevator came and they entered as the rode up, Clark continued, “Now they’re wondering who the sub is.”

Bruce inquired with amusement, “So what are their opinions?”

“The other thinks it’s me because you are so confident and cocksure however the receptionist thinks it’s you because I’m the strong silent type and you try too hard.”

As Bruce unlocked the penthouse door, he said, “They are both wrong though. There are no subs in this relationship.”

They entered and Clark stated, “After tonight I hope we will be closer to there being two doms in this relationship.”

Bruce felt a frisson of something unidentified run through his body. “Why… what do you mean?”

Clark approached him. “I bought something for you. I had to go out of town to get it and so I hope you will enjoy it.”

Bruce swallowed to wet his dry mouth. “Do you mean…?”

Clark held his gaze. He said huskily, “Something bigger than my fingers but not as big as my…” Clark kissed him and swept his tongue into his mouth “…hard cock.”

“Oh god.” he groaned as his cock flexed.

Clark reached down, and palmed him through his pants. Bruce pushed himself into it. Clark cajoled, “Oh yes you like that idea don’t you?”

A few months earlier, Bruce would’ve been adamant that he was wrong and that the idea of being penetrated was abhorrent. That was until Clark Kent who had somehow turned sex into something that was about give and take. He really loved being inside Clark and now the idea of Clark being inside him didn’t seem so bad. He’d already progressed from tongue to finger to thumb to two fingers. If the next step was Clark putting something else inside him Bruce found he was all for it.

~*~

Clark led him to the bedroom and slowly divested Bruce of his three-piece suit, each piece being removed individually in between exploring kisses. Clark paid special attention to every part of Bruce’s body as it was revealed sucking nibbling and licking. God he had an incredible mouth. 

Bruce was now lying naked on the bed waiting in anticipation. As Bruce lay there, Clark circled the bed, still fully clothed inspecting Bruce over the top of his glasses from every angle. Bruce tried to reach down and touch himself but Clark told him off. “No touching.”

Bruce squirmed on the bed. “Please Clark just do something… anything.”

Clark smirked. “We’ll get there.”

Clark began by taking off his glasses and putting them on the bedside table. Then he began removing his own suit piece by piece slowly just as he had removed Bruce’s suit. Bruce tried to move so that he could give Clark’s body the attention that Clark had given him. However, Clark reprimanded him again, telling him not to move.

Bruce laid back and watched Clark instead, until Clark was down to his boxers, which were already tented. Clark approached the bed, grabbed a pillow, and told him, “Roll over on to your front.”

Bruce groaned and did as he was told. Clark placed the pillow under Bruce’s hips and his cock was cushioned by the pillow raising his hips off the bed. Clark climbed onto the bed behind him and then he grasped Bruce’s legs and spread them wider. Clark caressed Bruce’s back slowly then his ass. Bruce sighed, so far so good. He and Clark had done this many times before and he waited in anticipation for what came next. When he felt Clark’s wet tongue against him, he sighed, “Oh yes hmm.”

Clark echoed the hum against him. “Hmm you like that?”

Bruce spread his thighs more and admitted, “Oh yes ever since that first time.”

Clark laughed softly against him “I know.”

Then he redoubled his efforts until Bruce was sighing every breath “So good Clark.”

He felt Clark’s thumb against him he groaned into the pillow under his head as that thumb gained entrance. It thrust several times then Clark’s mouth was back on him then the thumb again and then his tongue again. 

Then he heard the cap of the bottle of lube being opened and then he was easily taking slick fingers. He pushed his hard cock into the pillow under his hip “Oh fuck yeah.” 

Clark covered his back and then kissed him over his shoulder as he thrust his fingers into Bruce’s ass. “You’re doing so well Bruce. Are you ready for more?”

He pushed back on the fingers in his ass and hissed, “Yes.”

Clark returned to his previous position and Bruce heard the lube being opened again. Next, he felt the domed end of something that was definitely bigger than Clark’s fingers. He felt a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Clark asked gently, “Are you ready?”

He answered simply, “Yes.”

He felt pressure and then Clark’s hand on his lower back. “Arch… arch your back.”

As he did so, his new playmate gained entrance and Bruce tried to muffle his cry into the pillow. Clark caressed his lower back as he maintained slow but steady pressure. Then he waited. He covered Bruce’s back again and whispered, “Okay?”

Bruce nodded into the pillow and Clark whispered, “Good.”

Clark kissed his neck, his shoulders and then he began again thrusting it slowly until Bruce finally felt full. He gave Bruce a final kiss and then returned to the end of the bed. Then Clark groaned lustily, “Oh Bruce do you know how hot you look with your ass full up.” 

Bruce echoed the groan just the idea that Clark was back there just looking at his ass was a guilty thrill. Clark then grasped the end of the dildo and began thrusting again. Bruce found himself burying his head in the pillow. Oh, it felt so fucking good. 

He told him, “Wait please.” 

And then he began to gather his knees beneath him. Shit he needed more. Clark pulled it out of him and then Bruce lifted himself onto his hands and knees and braced himself. “Now.”

Clark exclaimed, “Oh Bruce I knew you would love this.” 

Then he thrust it back into his ass. Bruce gasped, “Oh fuck Clark fuck.”

Clark thrust for a while and then pushed it in as far as it would go. Bruce felt Clark’s tongue back on him, licking around where the dildo entered him. Bruce’s thighs trembled. Clark then removed it completely and Bruce waited. Nothing then suddenly, Clark blew softly against him, and he felt his ass spasm. Clark moaned, “Fuck Bruce look at that your ass wants it so badly.”

Bruce bowed his head and moaned, “Yes fuck Clark.”

He heard the wet sound of Clark fisting his own cock and that made him start to leak onto the pillow beneath him. He moaned, “Clark, please.”

Clark panted, “What Bruce, please what?”

He lustfully pleaded, “Fuck me Clark. Fuck me I want it to be you.”

The answer came strained, “No Bruce I can’t.”

Bruce shook his head in confusion. He turned over from his kneeling position and stared at Clark who was so hard for him, so ready for it. Bruce asked, “Why not?”

Clark groaned in frustration. “You’re too turned on. You’re not thinking clearly. I don’t want you to regret it.”

Bruce grinned up at his lover. “Is that all? Every time we make love you turn me on so much that I can’t think clearly.”

Clark licked his lips and stroked his cock. “Is that a fact?”

Bruce nodded. “Huh-huh.”

Clark had him pinned to the bed before he could blink, kissing him furiously. He spread Bruce’s thighs and then rubbed his cock head against Bruce’s ass. Clark glanced down and watched it and Bruce groaned, “I want to see too.”

Clark’s eyes shimmered and then he put the pillow back under Bruce raising his ass into the air. Bruce instinctively spread his legs wider and watched as Clark positioned himself at his entrance. Clark gazed into his eyes and Bruce pleaded, “Go on Clark.”

As Clark began to push in, Bruce’s thighs began to tremble again. He watched the real hard cock of his lover breach him. His head flung back and he reflexively pushed into the pillow behind his head. God he was so much bigger than the dildo. 

But Bruce’s determination to be adept at everything he attempted came to the fore. “More Clark give me more.”

Clark’s eyes shone with desire. He leaned over him until they were face to face and pushed into him even more. Bruce gasped, and Clark covered his mouth with his and then he plunged forward to the hilt so that his balls were resting against his ass. Bruce cried out into Clark’s mouth. Clark whispered against his lips, “Shush it is okay it is okay Bruce.”

Bruce took a deep breath and gazed into Clark’s eyes and he knew he was. He smiled up at him. Clark returned the smile. Then Clark said tenderly “I’ve been waiting for this for you.” 

Bruce responded quietly, “Now I’m yours completely.”

Clark leaned in and kissed him. “Yes you are.” 

Then Clark began thrusting into him. 

Bruce’s fingers dug into his back, and Clark’s rhythm became passionate and Bruce wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist. “Yes, yes I am.”

 

The end of part 6


End file.
